borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Aamarus/Diary of a Madman
With the Release of Uncharted 2: Among Thieves only 9 hours away for me, I find myself sitting here, researching everything I can find on Borderlands, and listening to Puscifer. Uncharted is hardly even on my mind at this point. I mean, really. Why count down the days for Uncharted, when I could spend my time counting down the days until Borderlands, which I'm sure is going to change my life much more than Uncharted 2 will. Then I think to myself, "Why count down the days, when I could count down the hours?" Sure, hours gives me a bigger number than days, but do not fear! There is hope; Hours are less time than days! I am expecting great things. And I am expecting to not be disappointed. So I'm sitting here, singing, "Thank you for making me feel like I'm guilty," while I play with 87bazillion.com's Skill Simulator Going through every character over and over again, trying to figure out which one I think I'll enjoy playing most. But decisions as important as this are hard, ya'know, and should not be rushed into without great degrees of thought. Each Character has 3 Classes, each Class has 7 Skills, each Skill has 5 levels. Did I mention that decisions were hard? I'm leaning one way, until I think to myself, "But how will this particular build benefit a party?" Reset all. Start from Scratch. Okayokayokay. Round 31. Fight! Healing! Healing is good. Everyone likes to have someone who heals them. Revive! Amazing, that will be totally useful! Oh wait. It happens when I deploy a gun? Eeeeeehhh... So it's like a Laptop Gun that releases Love, Kittens, and Skittles? That's kind of lame. I'd settle for a portable crash cart of sorts. Well, I'll deal with my kittens later. Besides, who really needs kittens, when you have a love of skittles? AMIRITE? Yeah, I am. And if you're thinking "What if your kitten's name is skittles?" Then you just need to take a big step back and ask yourself, "Why must I always be so difficult?" So, where was I? RIGHT. HEALING! Everyone loves healing, except the people who spend the entirety of their time in-game keeping people alive who just run around with total disregard for what's happening, and forcing the healer into dangerous situations that could be so easily avoided, if only the tank didn't get thirsty and drink that bottle of Ritalin before we started. Healing, not looking so good right now. Maybe I can Multi-class my way into something revolutionary! And I don't mean Sham Wow! revolutionary, I'm talking the big stuff. The things that really change lives. The toaster, for example. Heck yeah, toasters. So good. So, lettuce keep some healing, and see what else we can get. Oooh, bullet damage sounds nice. Increase Laptop's Love/Kitten/Skittle damage might be nice, but I'm still not a big fan of throwing something down to work for me. Shotguns! Increase Shotgun damage and spread?! That's GREAT!!! Except for the part about me hating shotguns. Magazine size is nice. I'd love my Cosmopolitans to be 45% larger and stuffed with more advertisements. Don't you agree? Guided Missiles are nice, but I'm not really a fan of the explosive weapon group. I'm more of a finesse type of player. Back Button. Sadface. Back to square one. Let's try this again... Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts